Gabriel's toys
by dickgraysonfan101
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas fall into a week long fun house made by Gabriel. Contains Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Sunday Morning

Dean and Sam woke to a whimpering sound in the corner, puppy like. Dean was the first to pull a gun out from under his pillow pointing towards the corner. He slid slyly out of the bed, cautious about every step he made towards the sound, which was hiding under a sheet shaking. Sam was right behind Dean, he slowly lifted the sheet with Dean on edge of shooting what ever it was.

"Dean don't!" Sam growled at him, but there was no need Dean already lowered his gun in awe.

"A shape shifter, or a familiar, reveal yourself!" Dean bellowed.

"Dean, I think it's a regular Border Collie." Sam said with a tone that made Dean sound crazy and sit on the ground. The Collie whimpered towards Dean and placed his it's head on his lap.

"Aw, he likes you," Sam smirked.

"Shut up," Dean said as Sam leaned down scratching the dog's ear, who seemed to like it.

"Dean... Can we keep him?" Sam said with giant puppy eyes towards Dean.

"No."

"But-"

"No I said no! I'm not letting some mutt into my car," Dean said coldly. Catching Dean off guard the Collie bapped Dean's chest making him lie on his back, which made Sam laugh at Dean's stunned expression. The Collie growled at Dean as he climbed onto Dean's chest, face to face. Bright blue eyes peering down at Dean, clearly putting the collar in his face. It was a blue, inside out collar with a tag in the shape of black wings, with small fancy gold lettering that read "_Castiel._"

"Cas?" Dean muttered confused. The Collie licked Dean's face in response and got off.

"Cas?! Son of a bitch! What the hell happened to you!?" Dean stuttered getting up, Sam looked confused and also looked at the tags.

"What happened Cas?" Sam asked in a more gentle tone, rubbing Cas's fur. But Cas couldn't reply only with yelps and whimpers.

"Dean? Are you really going to make your boyfriend walk?" Sam asked with a grin already knowing the answer but tricking the words around, which really didn't help. Cas bit his thumb, that made Dean laugh at Sam's expression.

"No, but he gets to ride shotgun," Dean grinned ear to ear as Cas strolled up to the door.

"We're not leaving yet Cas," Sam said holding his thumb.

"Who did this to you Cas?" Dean asked worryingly.

*_BARK_*

"English? Maybe?" Dean asked with a smirk but Cas nipped his leg.

"Ow! Okay I get it!"

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. Cas patted towards the fridge and pawed at it hoping it would open.

"Hungry much Cas?" Dean said opening the fridge, Cas immediately grabbed a bag of candies with his teeth.

"Cas no offense but dogs can't eat that stuff," Sam said with a sorry tone. Dean and Sam could see Cas roll his eyes when he placed the candy down at Sam's feet.

"Wait... I get it."

"Get what?" Dean asked.

"Who do we know who likes candy and can pull this stuff off?" Sam said cocking his head.

"Trickster?" Dean said in an uncertain tone, but was certain when Cas whimpered and crawled under Dean's bed, and Dean looked pissed.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel."


	2. K9s are man's bestfriend

"Gabriel, that bitch!" Dean gridded his teeth, clutching his fists. Cas slowly crawled from under the bed and nuzzled Dean's foot, that calmed him down a little bit.

"Aw," Sam said putting a hand on his heart.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean growled, Cas barked in agreement.

"Fine, well shouldn't we like summon Gabriel or something?" Sam asked sitting up.

*_Bark_* Cas was staring behind Sam.

"You called?" Gabriel said in a happy upbeat tone, Cas was growling and walking slowly towards him about to attack.

"Cas, new look? Did you get a new coat?" Gabriel smirked and snapped making Cas heel and whimper.

"Change him back! You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted and going on his knees to Cas's level.

"And why would I do that? This is fun!" Gabriel smiled and crossed his arms.

"Please?" Sam asked peacefully.

"Why Samantha aren't you the peacekeeper? No deal, besides it wears off... _Eventually,"_ Gabriel trailed off the last part.

Cas leaped forward taking Gabriel down and started chewing on him.

"Down!"

Cas did as told and crawled behind Dean, who was now standing up.

"Yeah go cuddle up next to your boyfriend, coward. Cas the cowardly dog!" Gabriel said making Dean and Sam break a grin cause they understood the reference, Cas didn't get it though.

"Okay alright, it's not funny anymore. Change him back Gabe," Sam said with his puppy eyes that work on Dean.

"Wow puppy eyes? Really? Bad choice." Gabriel snapped his fingers turning Sam into a German Shepherd .

"You were saying? Anyway way what type of dog are you Dean?" Gabriel asked with a shrug.

"Don't you fucking touch me! Or I'll fucking kill you!" Dean said pointing his gun at Gabriel.

"Husky, ah Chiwawa... Or maybe you're a cat?" Gabriel said walking back and forth not paying any attention.

"Turn them back now," Dean's voice deep.

"Or what? I turn you into a Bombay?" Gabriel smirked.

"What the fuck is a Bombay?" Dean said looking confused, "Isn't that a dessert?"

"No genius that's _Flambé, _Bombay is well, you'll find out," Gabriel finished with a snap and disappeared.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean cursed punching a wall.

"Dean?" A voice came from near his feet, it was Sam.

"You can talk?" Dean asked looking down at him.

"Not sure, I think you can understand me because, well..." Sam trailed off whimpering.

"Big baby," Dean said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to sneeze.

"Wow, i don't really sneeze like this unless I'm around-" Dean's eyes grew wide.

"Dean," Cas's voice was hallow. "_look in the mirror_."

Dean turned to the mirror and did not like what he saw; two black velvety ears popped out of his head and something aching around his leg under his pants was a tail.

*_Hiss_* Dean was not at all happy, he wasn't turned into a dog like Sam and Cas. No he was half cat.

"I swear I'm going to kill him for this-" Another sneeze came from him.

"Hey Dean on the bright side-" Dean glared down at Sam who was resting his head on one of Dean's legs.

"Wow your eyes are bright green... anyway you can put on a hat and get us out of here before we get kicked out. I remember seeing a sign that says no pets, and I'm probably barking right now." Sam said gesturing towards the door.

"Fine," Dean hissed and started packing their stuff that was scattered.

"Meow!"

"Dude did you just-"

"No I-"

"You did!" Sam howled.

"So what if I did... I scratched myself... It hurt," Dean pouted as he packed the last of it.

"That was adorable," Sam yipped.

"Shut up!" Dean hissed.

"It was cute Dean..." Cas whimpered.

"You too Cas, you spent the last half hour chasing your tail." Dean said holding back a purr but he felt in roaring in his chest looked up at him with awe, Dean realized what he said.

"I meant you too, to shut up about me being cute, cause I, ah... I'll claw your faces!" Dean hissed putting a hoodie on and covering his ears.

"Can we go... I kinda need to go..." Sam whimpered, Dean's eyes grew wide and gave a disgusted look.

"Don't give me that look Dean or I'll piss on you instead," Sam said with Dean replying by jumping onto of the dresser and hissed.

They left rather quickly after that, Sam ran behind hotel and went while Cas never left Dean's side.

"All done? Cause there is no way in hell you are going in my baby," Dean grumbled.

"Jerk," Sam growled as Dean gestured him to the back.

"Bitch," Dean grinned showing two little pointy teeth that he didn't notice until Cas nudged him causing him to bite his lip. "Come on then we're not staying like this forever."


	3. Soft Kitty

They were on their way to Bobby's, perhaps he might know what to do. On the way Cas and Sam suffered through dog-like traits, such as sticking their tongues out the window and the constant need to crawl onto Dean while driving.  
Bobby was in the kitchen when he saw Dean pulled up and took two dogs out of his car, and began to walk to the door frustrated.  
"What you got there ya' idjit?" Bobby asked as Dean opened the door hissing.  
"One ex-blood junkie and Mr. Comatose, Team free will..." Dean said taking his hoodie off, making Bobby question him.  
"What happened?" Bobby asked looking at them like it was their fault.  
Sam barked as Cas whimpered a little bit.  
"I'll tell you after I get theses off," Dean started walking away when Sam and Cas started following him. "SIT!"  
They did so, and coward over to Bobby.  
Dean came back wearing a pair of boxers and his tail flicking back and forth.  
"So what-" Bobby was interrupted by Dean shushing him.  
Dean walked over the the fridge and grabbed an unopened milk jug, and drank all of it. He finally laid down in front of the fireplace on his belly, with a yawn Sam came over and rested his head Dean's head.  
"Gabriel... Gabriel turned us into, well this." Dean said with a sleepiness in his tone, he couldn't fight the fact that he was in deed tired.  
"What did you do this time to piss off a trickster?" Bobby asked Cas glared up at him, "Sorry, Gabriel then."  
Cas was sitting next to Dean's leg staring at the fire, knowing Dean was starting to doze off and Sam was already asleep. Dean flicking his tail, bringing Cas closer to him subconsciously, Cas replied to this act nicely. By being tugged by Dean he crawled up under his arm, somewhat nuzzling his bicep, Dean smiled at this.  
"I need a catnap," Dean smirked with Sam huffed at this.

"Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr, purr, purr..." Dean purred, he heard it once when he was channel surfing. Then fell to sleep, with Bobby looking for a solution.


	4. Dean's favorite pillow

They continued to sleep, even Cas fell asleep until Bobby woke them with an air horn. The three of them barely twitched, Sam and Cas slowly lifted their heads, they were normal again. Sam looked over at Dean who was starting to make Cas feel uncomfortable, they all had fallen asleep next to each other, but Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas's waist tightly.

"Dean..." Sam said nudging him, still oblivious to the fact that him and Cas weren't wearing anything, Well Cas had his trench coat on, but that was it.

"_He's making me a little uncomfortable_," Cas said wearing a blank expression at Dean who was still asleep.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at Dean, still movement until Cas gestured Bobby to give him the air horn. He did and Cas used it into Dean's ear, Dean started to wake. He had that weird feeling people get when people were staring, well they were, he didn't know why though. He nuzzled onto what he thought was a pillow for another second before this pillow coughed awkwardly.

"Dean... can you please stop that? You're making me feel uncomfortable" Cas asked with his face bright red and glowing. Dean jumped back about 5 feet, realizing what he was doing, he too was also red.

"Cas, I am so sorry. I thought you were a pillow..." Dean blushed.

"Sure..." Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! He's comfy and soft!" Dean spat out nervously in defense.

"Dean, how can that sound any more wrong?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms.

"_It's not like I said he's was hard and rough_..." Dean pouted not making eye contact with any of them.

"Dude! Not cool, ew!" Sam said shaking his head with a disturbed look on his face, somewhat imaging his brother and Cas doing it.

"God no! Sam get your head out of the fucking gutter dammit! You asked if it could sound worse, and yes it can." Dean said with a voice that sounded a lot like denial. Dean added a quirky remark of "_Want me to continue?_" Cas turned red at this remark.

"Is it your job to make Castiel feel awkward?" Sam asked looking around the room, catching eyes with Cas, who was actually quite amused by this scene.

"Will ya' idjits cut it out already, and get some god dame clothes on!" Bobby said sternly.

"Why are you guys naked?" Dean asked, Cas looked at him with a _really_ look, which made Dean think. He started to gleam when he felt the top of his head and not to find two little ears. He was probably too over joyed that he grabbed Cas into a bear hug, not caring about his lack of clothes.

"Come on, Mr. Comatose let's get you some clothes." Dean said pulling Cas out of the room into the another, leaving Bobby and Sam with a questionable look about Dean.


	5. Childs play

"Sam don't ya' think it's time about this _profound bond_ that Dean and Cas have?" Bobby asked Sam who was putting on pants.

"I don't know what your talking about," Sam said cringing a little.

"Ya' sure about that? You don't see them up all cuddly?" Bobby asked.

"Dean is always been like that... _Semi at least_," Sam said sounding hesitant.

"You can deny it but-"

"But nothing! If there was something going on, Dean would tell me!" Sam barked leaving the room. It was not even a minute before Dean and Cas came back in completely dressed, looking pissed off, good reason too. Dean was 3'6 and Cas was 3'2, and they had a childish manner. Cas's trench coat was dragging on the ground and he was twiddling with if fingers. Dean clothes draped over him, his shoulder showing and also he tried to keep his pants up.

"Oh my god! You're short... -er," Sam let out a laugh coming back in.

"Wow, really!?" Cas said sarcastically, his voice was high pitched.

"Oh look it's big foot!" Dean's voice was also a high pitched, he stuck out his tongue. "Where is Gabriel? I'm going to blow his brains out!" Dean said loading a shotgun which was way to big for him.

"Woah kid! Put the gun down, ya' idjit!" Bobby said yanking the the gun out of Dean's hands. "You'll shoot your eye out."

"Bobby! Gimme!" Dean said jumping up and down trying to reach the gun, behind him Sam yanked him up.

"Put me down Sammy! Now!" Dean said struggling out of Sam's grasp, which was no luck.

"No! You get time out!" Sam said sternly looking at Dean face to face in his arms.

"I'm older you bitch!" Dean growled.

"Don't use that language Mr.." Sam said throwing Dean over his shoulder and was walking towards the panic room. Cas started to trail behind them shyly until Sam told Bobby to babysit him.

* * *

"Sit down! Or calm down at least!" Bobby said chasing Cas through out the house.

"NEVER!" Cas said climbing under a table.

"Where did ya' go?" Bobby asked out loud already knowing where he was, seeing his feet sticking out from under the tablecloth. He grabbed Cas by his feet, holding him upside down. Cas was squirming me like a fish in Bobby's grasp, trying to get down and run off again.

"Put me down! Or else!" Cas warned crossing his arms with a little pout.

"Or what?" Bobby challenged.

"This!" Cas curled up and licked Bobby's hand, clawing out of the grip, and ran off again.

"Dammit!" Bobby said trailing behind the very fast little kid.


	6. Playtime

"No,"  
"Yes!"  
"No, Dean!" Sam barked at Dean who was having a tantrum in the panic room.  
"Yes! I wanna play! Play with me!" Dean whined pulling at Sam's shirt.  
"Knock it off!" Sam picked Dean up and put him in a corner.  
"Bitch!"  
"Jerk!" Sam was tempted to slap Dean out of this, but it wasn't Dean's fault. That was until before Dean kicked him below belt. Sam fell onto the ground, barely back up, ready to just kill Dean, but Bobby came in.  
"Well Cas is gone," Bobby said as Dean ran past him.  
"Great probably lost Dean too!" Sam yelled running past Bobby.  
"Don't ya' yell at me boy!" Bobby glared.  
"Sorry Bobby, I'm stressed out." Sam said continuing the look for Dean and now Cas.

"Cas!" Dean said running around the junkyard looking for Cas after he heard he was gone. Cas slowing opened an abandoned car's trunk and peek out to see who was calling him.  
"Cas!" Dean called again looking everywhere, under cars, in cars, trunks, and hoods. He sat down on the hood of the Impala, depressed that he couldn't find him. Then out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground by a boy in an oversized trench coat.  
"Dean!" Cas chirped helping him up.  
"Do you wanna play?" Dean asked with Cas nodded eagerly.  
"What though?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side.  
"Climb on Sammy!" Dean yelled cheerfully and carried Cas on his back, back inside.  
"You guys had fun?" Sam said leaning on the door frame, Dean and Cas glared at Sam which made him uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden Cas got off Dean's back and leapt onto Sam's leg as Dean jumped onto Sam's arm.  
"Ah!" Sam yelled as Dean crawled onto his back and Cas wrapped himself around his leg.  
"Mush!" Cas called.  
"No, get off me!" Sam said trying to pull Dean off his back.  
"Mush! Mush Moose!" Dean demanded holding onto Sam's hair.  
"Fine..." Sam walked with some trouble, but on the brightside they weren't yelling at him. He did this for about an hour, then since they calmed down he treated them to pie. Chocolate cream pie for Cas and apple for Dean, they didn't torchure Sam after that.  
Cas and Dean ran back and forth through the junkyard playing; tag, hide n' seek, leapfrog, and ETC. They did this for another 2 hours before they started to get tired, Cas didn't know why he was starting to sleep. He thought it could just have to do with Gabriel's prank on them is taking more affect on him than expected.


	7. Cas's first bad dream

Sam setup the panic room into a playroom... with guns. Cas fell asleep on a rug Sam put down, and he cuddled up to a sock monkey, holding it tightly. Dean was also asleep, he slept hanging off bed holding onto a fluffy teddy bear that must have been made at build-a-bear because it had a trench coat and black fluffy wings.

"Aw..." Sam cooed, "So this is what it feels like to be an older brother?" Sam smiled shutting the door. Not an hour later Cas came into the living room, coat dragging and carried the sock monkey tight, looking scared.

"Is everything okay Cas?" Sam asked looking at Cas worried.

"I had a nightmare..." Cas said starting to cry, Cas looked adorable with his bottom lip trembling. Sam couldn't resist but try and make Cas feel better.

"Hey it's okay," Sam said pulling Cas into a hug. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, Cas shook his head.

"How about a warm glass of milk and a cookie?" Sam asked and Cas grew a smile.

"Good." Sam said putting the glass down on the table with the cookies.

"Was it scary?" Sam asked as Cas dipped the cookie in milk.

"The scariest."

"How so?"

"I had a bad dream that I destroyed everyone I love..." Cas said putting his head down and started to cry again.

"Hey, hey!" Sam cradled Cas. "It was a bad dream remember? And your not alone, I have them too. Comes with our job, I guess." Sam said calming down Cas a little until he broke down more.

"It was terrible! I don't like these dreams Sam! They're mean! I had a nightmare that I was evil, and tried to kill you and Dean." Cas cried in Sam's arms.

"Hey, it's not gonna happen you're a good ki-, you're the good guy remember. You have a big heart," Sam said pointing to Cas's chest, that made Cas smile.

"Heaven doesn't think so... But I'm glad you do," Cas said giving Sam a hug as he wiped his tears that were little blood driblets.

"Oh ouch, does that hurt Cas?" Sam asked examining the blood he wiped away that was on his hand now.

"I can't even feel it, this vessel must of been broken. I didn't know I could cry blood, let alone blood." Cas sniffled as Dean rubbed his eyes as he entered the room.

"Cas are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Cookie?!" Cas smiled holding a cookie out to Dean that had bite mark in it. Dean took the cookie more than happy to, and took a bite.


	8. Embarrassment

When Dean ate the rest of the cookie, Cas and him turned back to normal. Clothes now fitting, Cas and Sam were now in an awkward stance with Sam's arms wrapped around Cas. Dean gave a small growl to his brother, tilting his head as a gesture to let go of Cas before Dean kills Sam.

"Anyways... Dreams aren't bad all the time, I mean Dean has dreams about angel-" Sam was now biting his tongue at Dean glowing red hot in fury and embarrassment.

"What about angels?" Cas asked curious at Dean, who was now about to strangle Sam.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly.

"Really, I want to know. Should I be concerned?" Cas asked, which was driving Dean up the walls. He pulled his hair stormed out of the room, muttering that he'll never tell Sam about his dreams again. Dean was not going to have Cas know about a weird dream he had about Cas. He dreamed that him and Cas were actually a thing, and very physical at that, he didn't even tell Sam this. He felt as though it was a confusing but strangely pleasant dream. He had woken up touching himself, with Sam of course regret asking but did, Dean left out the part about it being about Cas, but said he had a dream about "Angel Sex". Which Sam now knows it was Cas it was about after Dean's reaction to Sam mentioning it.

Dean was really ticked off, not to mention more embarrassed and shamefaced. He wanted to just rip out all of Sam's hair by his hands and set it on fire in front of him.

"Cas can't know..." Dean muttered to himself. "Dean snap out of it, maybe Sam thought it was just in general, like a stripper. Yeah it was a stripper." Dean smirked talking to himself.

"Then why did you have a big reaction to it?" Dean asked himself, turning shameful again.

Dean decided he was going to take a shower and maybe work on the Impala to forget, well ignore this issue until later.

* * *

Gabriel was pleased at his progress in messing with the boys, but like annoying brother and trickster he had fun coming up with his next prank. He knew it would drive them crazy, he hoped it would be more with Sam. Dean would never notice, he'd think he's had them his whole life and this also might drive Cas wild as well, maybe break a boundary between Dean and Cas, Gabriel thought. Gabriel was waiting for Sam to snap, which won't be long after Gabriel plays with hormones of the 3 boys, which pisses Dean off the most cause it was on him and not on Sam or Cas.


	9. Erotic

Dean was still pissed off at Sam, and himself to overreact to a comment that was not even finished. He was under the car checking to see if everything was okay with his baby, he had ACDC blasting when Bobby kicked him.  
"What?" Dean groaned not even sliding out from under the car just a stern snap.  
"What's up y'idjit?" Bobby asked with a mocking tone.  
"Nothing I want to talk about, just want to set Samantha's hair on fire," Dean replied.  
"Why is that?"  
"Nothing Dammit!" Dean slid out pissed that this isn't going to go well for sure if continued what he's doing. Although he's not going to tell Bobby about what's going on ether.  
"What the?" Bobby gave a confusing look on Dean as he got up.  
"What now?" Dean whined just feeling miserable and barring himself in self pity. Bobby just stared at him awkwardly as Dean left to go to take a shower.  
Sam was starting to feel bad what he said, he's never seen his brother that embarrassed before.  
"Dean's always been a hard head, why did he get embarrassed when I was about to tell Cas about something he's probably done in heaven several times?" Sam thought to himself then it hit him, "Wait that dream wasn't about any angel, it was this angel. Dame if I knew then I would of not said anything... okay I would of, but I never seen him this red. Wow I am a bitch..." Sam said putting his head down.  
Cas was staring at old pictures and whatnot, when he saw a woman in corner of his eye passed by wearing only a towel around her waist. She walked into Dean's room, Cas felt a strange bitter feeling on the bottom of his stomach, which could only be described of jealousy. Cas felt this crawl over his whole body until he heard the woman scream. Sam ran from the kitchen to see where it came from, Cas and Sam were about to open the door, but before they did a very hot chick stood in front of them. She was a well built thin 5'10, piercing green eyes, and light brown choppy hair woman who looked like early 20's.  
"Hello ma'am?" Sam said coyly and then she punched him in the face and stormed past him wearing Dean's clothes.  
"Is she a thief?" Cas asked looking at Sam holding the bridge of his nose.  
"I don't know but girl can throw a punch... I kinda like her," Sam replied.  
"Um excuse me miss? You're taking my friend Dean's clothes." Cas said to the chick who was chugging on a beer.  
"Oh shut up Cas! It's me you guys don't have to make such a big deal about it." The woman said looking pissed off.  
"Who? I've never seen you before. You're not Meg are you?" Cas asked on defense.  
"What the fuck no! It's Dean, Gabriel I presume did this." Dean said flicking his hair, "And they're so firm..." Dean said cupping his breast with Sam starting to drool.  
"Dude you are so hot," Sam said.  
"Um Dude I'm still your brother," Dean mockingly.  
"Um more like sister!"  
"Um still fucked up!"  
"Um... you are still kinda hot Dean." Cas said gaining a glare from Sam and a wink from Dean.


	10. truth or not

Dean and Sam were quiet a couple seconds before Dean put his hair up, not comfortable with Sam slobbering over him. It was creepy he thought, he didn't care though cause he wasn't paying any attention to his brother, he was paying attention to the twitches of uncomfortableness Cas gave.

"Wait... You guys just called me hot? So many homosexual jokes are running through my head," Dean smirked.

"Oh dude it was just a complement," Sam said snapping out of it.

"Sure it was moose," A voice said in his head.

"Who's there?"

"Just your guardian angel."

"Yeah right, I don't have one."

"You do now, and he's sugary and sweet if you know what I'm mean."

"I do, but I disagree."

"Why!?"

"One you kill people."

"Details, details... I'm not a bad guy."

"Also you're still a dick."

"And Dean and Cas are not?"

"True but they're not fucking assholes who change people into dogs."

"You're still upset about that? Moose loosen up and have fun for once."

"Shut up Gabriel before I track you down and cover you in holly fire."

"That sounds strangely dirty."

"Ew."

"Anyway why don't you ask that question that's been bubbling in the back of your humongous head of yours?"

"Don't tempt me."

Dean looked over at Sam staring into space and had a mischievous look on his face.

"Got to go before you blow a gasket, bye Moose," Gabriel said cheeking.

"Ah Sammy you okay?" Dean asked getting up from tying Sam's shoelaces together, with Cas giggling in the back.

"It's not Moose!" Sam barked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked with Sam looking confused.

"I don't know, I don't know really." Sam said taking a step and falling right on his face, with Dean and Cas laughing.

"Ha, well see ya' guys I'm out," Dean said running out the door.

"Does he I mean she think you're going to chase her?" Cas asked.

"Nah Deanna can runaway but she'll come back."

"Okay then..." Cas said with wondering in his voice. Sam stared at him before he had to ask.

"Cas?" Sam said a slight uncomfortable voice.

"Yes?"

"First don't get pissed off and disappear now and don't tell Dean I asked this. Okay?" Sam asked.

"Depends, this sounds quite serious. Is Dean in trouble?" Cas asked in his low heavy voice.

"No?" Sam replied a little off track.

"Then I will not disappear or tell Dean then," Cas said gesturing Sam to continue.

"Are you- are you and Dean... Do like Dean?" Sam asked sitting down across from Cas.

"Of course? I think he's an assbutt sometimes but I like him." Cas said like he's said it millions of times, "I like you and Bobby too."

"That's not what I meant by like... I mean do like like him. You know like as in together as a couple." Sam said with such discomfort, it made it worse that Cas had no clue what he was saying.

"I still don't get it."

"ARE YOU DATING MY BROTHER!" Sam barked which made Cas feel bad.

"No!" Cas barked.

"Do you want to?" Sam asked calmly. After he said that he noticed Cas not making eye contact and was rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

"Cas are you in love with my brother?" Sam asked leaning in.

"Ah no... I do not feel that emotion towards Dean," Cas said with a deep swallow.

"You are! You like my brother." Sam said as Cas felt more bad and embarrassed, he put his head down.

"No I don't like Dean in that way…" Cas said with hallow tone.

"And you would lie about this?" Sam asked.

"Of course, wait no I wouldn't lie about this!"


	11. New bar experience

"Hey sexy," the bartender said as Dean sat down. When he sat down he felt like all eyes turned towards him. A guy next to Dean as early 20's stared at Dean top to bottom. Dean wore some of Jo's old clothes, slim ripped jeans, tight fitting rock shirt, with a nice shaping leather jacket.

"So what can I get you pretty lady?" The guy asked Dean.

"Um you can get out of my face before I chop off your dick, dick." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, just trying to be polite. I'm guessing you get picked up a lot?" He asked.

"What you makes you say that? Do I look a whore to you?" Dean asked.

"No, you look good… you look lost." The guy said, Dean rows his eyebrow confused.

"Huh, Is that so? What's your name stranger?" Dean asked.

"Taylor, and yours?" Taylor asked.

"Dean-na," Dean said with correcting in his voice.

"Well hi Deana," he said holding his hand out.

"You're new to this aren't you?" Dean asked.

"That obvious?" Taylor asked frowning a little.

"A little, but hey dude you're doing fine. How old are you?"

"21…"

"For real?"

"Well my I.D says it." Taylor said with a smile.

"What are you like 17?"

"No, I'm 19. But can you do me a favor?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Strange thing to ask someone just meeting them... but go on," Dean said.

"Sorry, but you see those guys over there?"

"Ah yeah?" Dean said looking the corner of his eye at a group of guys in the corner staring at Dean with intent.

"Have you ever, you know felt like someones puppet?"

"In heaven and hell."

"I'm not very liked, and well I'm a shy guy. Well long story short my trying to impress them, you know make them think I can get a hot chick. And not some loser." Taylor said sadly, making Dean feel bad.

"Buy me a drink," Dean said with a smirk.

"Sure," Taylor said with a slow smile.

* * *

"Hey I found Dean, he's at a bar, His car is here." Sam said on his cell to Cas who appeared next to him making Sam jump.

"I since underage drinking."

"I'm not surprised," Sam said walking in trying to find Dean. Dean was surrounded by guys giving him pickup lines left and right.

"So sweetheart, gotta boyfriend lookin' for ya' right now?" One guy asked, as Dean caught a glimpse of Cas.

"You can say that," as Dean shifted and got up and getting Cas's attention.

"Hello Dean," Cas said as he slid next to Dean.

"Oh hey babe just talkin' about you!" Dean said rubbing Cas's hair, making Cas quite confused.

"What are you doing?" Cas whispered.

"Just go with it," Dean gritted.

"Oh really that's nice, hey Dean did you you see your brother he's quite acting strange lately." Cas smiled awkwardly, still Sam and his conversation on his mind.

"This is your boyfriend?" Some guys said giving Cas dirty looks.

"Yes, gotta problem? You wanna deal with Deanna's brother?" Sam asked towering over them, making them practically disappear.

"Hey I was having fun Sammy!" Dean growled stumbling off the stool.


	12. NA

**N/A This is really stupid but I chose wrong chapter and it's not updating to the new one or deleting. I've just been having a bad day, so if 10 and 12 are the same, I'm sorry... please don't hate me.**


	13. Roofied

"You're drunk," Sam said with Cas nodding.

"Just a little," Dean said falling onto Cas who caught him.

"What happened, you seem okay not to go on a bender." Cas said making sure Dean didn't fall over.

"I think I got slipped a roofie," Dean said holding onto Cas for dear life.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked concern.

"We are leaving now Dean," Cas said picking Dean up into his arms.

"Give me the keys Dean," Sam said getting them out of Dean's grasp.

"But... My baby?" Dean said as he turned back to normal in Cas's arms.

"It'll be fine," Cas said already back at Bobby's. He put Dean down on the couch, as he pulled away Dean grabbed Cas's tie and pulled him close.

"Don't leave..." Dean said with voice sore.

"I'll be in the other room Dean," Cas said trying to pull away, but no luck.

"Cas I have no idea what I'm saying, but did I ever tell you you're handsome?" Dean smirked.

"No, Dean can you please let go. It's making me think bad things," Cas said shamefully.

"Like what?" Dean giving Cas a narrow seductive look.

"Nothing that is to be told," Cas said still in Dean's grip.

"Come on, it's not like my dirty thoughts about you wearing nothing but me." Dean said casually, but realizing what he said made him upset and let go of Cas.

"Shit Cas, I didn't mean it... Okay I did but I didn't mean to say them out loud." Dean said sitting up freaking out that Cas might be disturbed and want nothing to do with Dean now. But was quite surprised when Cas sat right in front of him on the couch, grabbing the back of Dean's head, and kissed him. Dean's eyes widen but slowing shut when Cas slightly pushed Dean onto his back and with Dean kissing back. Dean grabbed Cas by the sides and jerked him in closer. Cas started to go for Dean's belt when he was shocked at what he was doing, pulled away and vanished. Leaving Dean there confused as his brother came in.

"Hey Dean are you okay?" Sam asked with Dean shaking his head.

"Where's Cas?"

"He, he left," Dean answered touching his lips that tingled.

"What happened?" Sam asked concern.

"Nothing Sam..." Dean said falling into a sleep.

* * *

"Hi Moose, how's the weather up there?" Gabriel asked pointing a sucker in Sam's face. Sam was no longer at Bobby's, he was in warehouse or something.

"Where am I? Gabriel, take me back. Now," Sam said a bit scary.

"Nope! We need to talk... Again, about Dean." Gabriel said putting the sucker back in his mouth with Sam growing a curious look on his face, but faint.

"Yeah I'm sorry I slipped a mickey in Dean's kool-aid, but how else was Cas and Dean gonna make out already?" Gabriel said tapping his forehead.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh that's right, let me slow down. I put Rohypno**l** in Dean's cup so it was easier for my bro and yours get their spark on," Gabriel said like Sam was stupid.

"Why would you do that?"

"Who, what, when, where and why? Come one like I said I'm the good guy, just giving them an extra push."

"You could've killed him!" Sam said furious.

"But I didn't," Gabriel smirked.

"So you're saying you date raped my brother to have sex with yours?" Sam asked with a slight annoyed look on his face.

"Mm... Not exactly." Gabriel said putting the sucker in Sam's mouth with Sam back at Bobby's, which was now morning. Dieing with questions for Dean and Cas.


	14. Angels like Winchester boys

"No you don't vomit when I talk to you," Bobby said with irritation in his voice.

"No, can't speak, thirsty..." Dean groaned holding his throat.

"Then get it yourself ya' idjit, you got legs." Bobby said walking passed Sam, Dean fell off the bed wrapped in bunch of blankets and crawled towards a glass across the room.

"Too... Far..." Dean said breathless, getting the glass to only be empty and puking into it.

"Ew," Sam said taking the sucker out of his mouth.

"There you are!" Dean said to overjoyed.

"Where have you been?" Bobby asked more irritated.

"I do- not, know. Have you talked to Cas?" Sam asked Dean who looked like a wounded cat.

"No, have you?"

"No. What do you remember?" Sam asked Dean.

"You think I haven't asked that?" Bobby asked as Sam put Dean back on the couch.

"Well I do know who date raped you," Sam said.

"Wait I got roofied? No wonder I feel like shit, who's this sick fucker?" Dean asked miserable.

"Gabriel, he wanted you to do something that you would never do." Sam said pitiful towards Dean who had absolute terror over his face.

"He didn't-"

"No, I actually don't believe a thing he said-"

"Wait, you talked to him?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, that's where I was." Sam said out of breath.

"What did he say? Ow my head," Dean moaned.

"I need to find Cas first," Sam said leaving.

* * *

"Way to go Castiel! Tell me little brother how was playing home run with Dean? Is it everything you dreamed and more?" Gabriel asked with a wink.

"I have never played baseball," Cas said looking at Gabriel angered.

"Oh c'mon, you tapped that!" Gabriel said like Cas was acting dumb.

"Tapped what?"

"Dean stupid, you know didn't you get your feathers ruffled?" Gabriel asked rolling his wings.

"No! I did not cause such a blasphemy Gabriel, don't accuse me of having an occasion with Dean." Cas said defensively, towering over Gabriel.

"Woah calm down I did you a favor," Gabriel said taking a giant step back.

"What do you mean, _favor_?" Cas asked with this eyes narrow.

"Lucy was right that humanoids are dumb, but these Winchesters are clever. I mean don't you think Dean could tell the difference between Rohypnol and salt?" Gabriel said cryptically.

"Yes... You put the roofie in Dean's drink!"

"Guilty, but hey I'm not the one who attacked his face. I just kept him from saying no that's all." Gabriel said with Cas's defensive mode turning to doubtful and hurt look.

"Aw, baby bro, you like him don't you?" Gabriel asked wrapping his arms around Cas ignoring Cas's displeasure.

"Why do people take that statement out of context?" Cas mumbled to himself.

"These Winchester boys are poisonous, I know I want a taste of them," Gabriel said elbowing Cas.

"You like Dean?" Cas asked confused but sounding more protective.

"No, so you can drop the "don't touch my boyfriend or else I will kill you" look." Gabriel said offended.

"Sam," Cas said having a slight disgusted look.

"Bingo, and why are you giving me those looks?" Gabriel asked as Cas gave powerful turn showing his back walking away.

"Where are you going? You know I told Sam what you did, he doesn't seem to thrilled. He's going to tell Dean that you kissed him with knowing that Dean was drugged. You can't go back there now!" Gabriel said but Cas just ignored him.


	15. feeling better

Dean took a small swallow of cold water with a Tylenol, with Sam trying to be supportive, but lecturing him on being more careful at bars with a bunch of guys.

"Dude, my stomach is not constant. Why would I have to worry about being around a bunch of guys? It's not like I went to a gay bar."

"I don't know, but be careful." Sam said calmly.

"What? It was just a fucking prank nothing serious, Sammy we both know I've had worse, and you college boy did a lot worse" Dean smirked.

"That's college! Dean it's about Cas," Sam said in a tone that tends to worry Dean too much.

"Uh oh, the four words I hate to here." Dean said eyeing Sam.

"So you don't remember anything?" Sam asked.

"No why?" Dean asked.

"Gabe said, said you made out with Cas." Sam said with Dean going wide eyed.

"No!"

"Yeah, but I don't believe it though." Sam said hoping Dean doesn't puke on him or something.

"_I can't believe it_," Dean mumbled with a small smirk.

"What!?" Sam spat out demanding for answers but Dean ran out losing his stomach again.

Cas appeared next to Dean who was hurling up.

"We need to talk," Cas said looking at Dean who was laying on cold bathroom floor moaning.

"Don't we always?" Dean smirked as Cas helped him up.

"Yes but-"

"We need to talk about last night, I know." Dean said then dipped his head in the sink, coming up with

cold water running down his white t shirt making it see through and stick tightly to each muscled line.

Cas bit his tongue, trying so hard to apologize to this human who made it impossible. Especially if that

human wanted to make it hard on purpose.

"I'm guessing Sam told you about what Gabriel told him."

"He did, and" Dean smirked coming very close to Cas's face.

"And?" Cas asked.

"And I don't remember it at all. Although I wouldn't mind your side of the story," Dean said in a raspy whisper, tickling Cas's ear.

"What did Sam tell you?" Cas asked.

"Eh nothing much just that apparently we made out," Dean smirked.

"Dean, I'm severely sorry. You were venerable and I abused that and-" Cas looked almost to tears.

"Hey you didn't abuse anything!" Dean protested cupping Cas's face.

"You did nothing wrong," Dean said wiping the tears from Cas's eyes.


	16. Help me Please?

N/A: Short short chapter

* * *

"Dean's been in there for a long time now, I hope he didn't choke." Sam said sitting on the couch a little worried.

"Oh no he's choking on something for sure," Gabriel said next Sam on the couch, making Sam jump.

"Don't do that!" Sam said clutching his chest.

"Do what?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"Never mind, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked irritated.

"Touchy much… I'm in trouble," Gabriel said nervous looking back and forth.

"Huh I wonder why? Again why are you here?" Sam asked wondering how many ways to kill him.

"I'm in a stifle with the king of hell-"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay whatever helps you sleep," Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't sleep you know that," Gabriel corrected.

"Figure of speech," Sam said.

"I need your help!" Gabriel said more upset.

"Why would I help you?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm adorable?" Gabe smirked.

"Nice try, Dean lines don't work on me," Sam smirked in return.

"Oh c'mon please? I never ask for help, not like you Winchesters." Gabe said crossed his arms.

"No, get lost before I light your ass on fire!" Sam barked and Gabriel gave him a serious look.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Crowley can be a real bitch…"

"Whatever I can handle that short British twit of a demon," Sam said.

"How can you say that? When you can't even take control of your own anger?" Gabriel asked then disappeared.


	17. Remembrance

-Meanwhile- -

"Hey it's not your fault just tell me what you believe happened," Dean said to Cas with kind smile. Cas still was pretty upset to tell Dean what he did to him, it wasn't bad, it was just one kiss. Dean could tell Cas felt very guilty and bad about it that Dean cradle Cas into him.

"Cas, it's okay you can tell me, I won't care or get mad. I promise," Dean said very close to Cas that was quite comforting. Dean grabbed Cas by the wrist and left the bathroom towards Dean's room, not noticing Gabriel and Sam arguing when they passed by them. Dean quickly shut the door behind them, Cas had to many thoughts about this, all of which consists of pure pleasure about Dean.

"We should have the door open…" Cas suggested.

"What difference does it make?" Dean asked again cradling Cas to calm him down.

"Now tell me, I won't get mad. You can trust me," Dean said ruffling Cas's hair which made both of them smile, but was shortly lived. Cas felt like this was to close for them and pulled away.

"I was in jealousy," Cas said.

"Why?"

"I saw all those guys hitting on you when you were a chick. I didn't like it, it made this dark bitter feeling in my vessel's stomach."

"You were jealous I was being hit on by creeps or that I was girl?" Dean asked a little curious.

"I didn't like the fact about anyone flirting with you." Cas said with Dean giving him a confused look.

"Okay a little harsh," Dean said.

"When Sam and I went to look for you, you were surrounded by guys buying you drinks. You had me pretend I was your boyfriend," Cas said sternly.

"I did? Oh…" Dean said a little shocked which made Cas insecure. "What happened next?"

"I got a bunch of dirty looks and Sam towered over them making them flee. By then you must had the "Roofie" that Gabriel slipped you." Replied.

"How did you know I was?"

"You were holding onto me as they say holding onto dear life." Cas said with a sad smirked.

"Really? Wow I can't remember any of this," Dean said upset.

"I don't have to continue Dean…" Cas said.

"Nah I'm curious," Dean replied.

"Well I took you home while Sam drove the car back-"

"Is my baby okay?" Dean asked a little frightened.

"Yes your Impala is okay."

"Then what?"

"You called me handsome when I put you down, you were gripping onto my tie. I said that you were giving me wrong thoughts and you replied you had thoughts of you wearing nothing but me." Cas said a little shy.

"I said that? I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't of told you that." Dean said a little shameful.

"Is it true?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, is that why we made out?" Dean asked blushing highlighting faded freckles.

"My apologies, you were embarrassed about telling me that statement and I kissed you." Cas said without emotion which he used to cover up the tension.

"And then I kissed you back… So you get jealous when I get flirted on?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yes and sometimes when you flirted with Anna," Cas said putting his head down.

"So you get why I hate Meg?" Dean asked.

"Is it because she flirts with me?" Cas asked.

"Yeah… And that you went all pizza man on her!" Dean barked.

"And you slept with an ungraced fallen angel in the back of a car, who is just a red headed whinny bitch!" Cas snapped back.

"You're practically insulted your own kind," Dean said.


	18. Turn of Events

"So? Like what you said they're all dicks, you should be lucky I fell. They want you and Sam dead for saying no to Michel and Lucifer. I fell for you, I chose you over my own family." Cas said in Dean's face.

"I never really understood what that meant until now. I always thought it was because you knew it was the right thing, but it's just…. It's because you- Cas do you like me?" Dean asked but Cas just turned away.

"You do… Huh…" Dean said with Cas catching a glimpse of Dean's smile.

"Sorry Dean…"

"For what?" Dean asked. "Hey you have great taste, I wasn't expecting me, but hey I'm complemented."

"Really?"

"Yeah really!" Dean said which made Cas feel a little better. Dean and Cas were staring at each other in silence for what seemed like forever, peering into each other's eyes not knowing what to say or do next. Dean genteelly placed his hand on the back of Castiel's head and pulled him in, closing his eyes. Cas's eyes were wide open unable to comprehend that Dean is about to kiss him.

"I can't…" Cas whispered.

"Why not?" Dean asked in a sad needy disappointed tone.

"This isn't right…"

"It's not wrong either," Dean smirked then going for another possibility.

"No Dean! Are you still drugged? Although I don't since any traces," Cas said.

"Why is it so hard to say I like-like you?" Dean said holding onto Cas's arm.

"I'm sorry, though I wish I could help, but I don't know how to show it or express it." Cas said flat.

"You feel it, right?" Dean asked looking a little let on, but came very close to Cas daring.

"I don't know what I feel, it's a weird bubbling feeling in my lower stomach of which feels flipped." Cas said almost giving in, lips barely brushing.

"Maybe it's just gas?" Asked familiar British voice said behind them, making the boys jump back a good ten feet away from each other.

"Oh don't mind me, continue. I'll just wait here until you two are done." Crowley smirked at Cas and Dean in a deep pink.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked finally speaking.

"Just stop by for some tea and crumpets..." Crowley joked but still got a hard look from Dean.

"Honestly how do know why I'm here?" Crowley asked looking at Cas. "Well it makes more since now, because it's probably going to use it on you." He said looking at Dean.

"What's going to be used on me?" Dean asked threatening.

"That's what I'm here about, you're feathery friend came out of nowhere in hell, pricked me and flew off. And not in the sexy way either." Crowley said staring Cas down, with Dean going into more of a protective mood than defensive. Standing in front of Cas.

"What do you mean pricked?" Dean asked.

"You of all people should know my blood is special... Well it looks like well things have changed already. By how well you two are cuddled up. I'd say cupids' orders have been changed," Crowley said disappearing.

"Wait!" Dean growled. "Son of a bitch!"

"What did he mean?" Dean asked.

"Cupid... I believe my brother has been messing with the strings," Cas said looking doubtful.

"What? What strings?"

"The red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This cord may stretch or tangle, but can't break. It's similar to soul mates or a destined flame, a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity... similarity, love... _sex... intimacy... sexuality..._ spirituality, or compatibility." Cas said in a flat informational tone, having Dean wrap this around his head.

"Mary an John, your parents for example." Cas add not realizing he was touching to close to home.

"What? So you're saying Gabriel is hooking random people up to be soul mates, by these "Red Strings", by changing there somewhat destinies with Crowley's blood?" Dean asked making sure.

"Yes, though there not that random. I know what orders he's sending to the cupids to put together." Cas said examining Dean.

"No..." Dean said with a smirk as if it was a joke, but Cas still had that hard look that made Dean worry.


	19. Finally

**N/A: Part two to "Help me please?" Chapter 16 leaves off from Gabriel and Sam.**** Chuck is alive and is still writing the "The Winchester Gospels" but will not be in this chapter.  
**

* * *

"Well this has been fun and all but crow-crow is here." Gabriel said disappearing from Sam leaving a piece of paper with an address and warning on it. Sam got up and ran to the bathroom to see Dean was okay but was somewhat terrified not to find him. Scared Crowley scoped up Dean or be messing with Sam's older brother who was apparently vulnerable. Sam's smile grew when he heard voices coming from the guest room, door shut, not caring, opened it with great force.

"No..." Dean said again walking back and forth in somewhat pout, but jumped again when Sam broke in.

"Jesus Sam!" Dean spoke on edge.

"Hardly..." Cas grumbled.

"_Shh Cas not nice_," Dean twitched.

"My apologies Sam," Cas said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're okay," Sam said hugging Dean tightly with Cas tensing up.

"Sammy you can stop that or I will puke on you."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sam smiled at Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Crowley was never here was he?" Sam asked.

"No he was, he just left 7.12968 seconds ago." Cas said with the boys looking at him like he was a talking clock.

"He... left telling us of tempt of Gabriel's plans, which are futile." Cas added obviously umbrage and ire.

"What? What are his plans?" Sam asked at Dean who was trying to hide that he was blushing and smile growing on his face.

"Messing with heavens little match makers," Dean smirked.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"I believe he meant cupids..." Cas said.

"What does Gabriel Want with cupids?" Sam asked.

"Well it's hard to explain..." Dean said bashfully.

"No it's not," Cas said.

"Yes it is..." Dean said nudging Cas.

What's so difficult about Gabriel trying to put cupids' course of actions different?"

"My point exactly," Dean said.

"So Gabriel is trying to hook people up?" Sam asked.

"My point exactly," Cas tried to mock with a cute grin but gained a glare from Dean.

"You guys are like an old married couple," Sam joked.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled.

"A, no. And B, any leads on who is going to be hooked?" Sam asked.

"Ye-"

"No," Dean interrupted giving a warning look to Cas who read it with pure ease.

"Okay I'll look into it, well use protection." Sam said messing with Dean.

"Protected," Dean smirked lowering the collar of his shirt showing his tattoo.

"Touché." Sam said leaving the room with a bitchy smile on his face, shutting the door behind him.

"Why don't want you're brother to know?" Cas asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Because I don't want to brag," Dean said with a cocky smile.

"But you brag all the time, and how is this bragging?" Cas asked confused.

"Well okay, it's just I don't feel like blurting my guilty pleasures to my little bitchy brother anytime soon." Dean said looking around and listened for any sudden interruptions before coming closer to Cas.

"Am I one of your guilty pleasures?" Cas asked nervously as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

"No," Dean said peering into the big deep ocean blued eyes that Dean was so fond of. "You're the guilty pleasure," Dean said about to kiss Cas, but no. Sam came right back in telling them they got a job in south Oregon.

Cas started to fallow Sam after he left but Dean caught him by the arm, turning him to face to face. In one quick moment of adrenalin, Dean kissed Cas. Cas surprised but pleased at this act, letting Dean have full access to his mouth, the slip of tongue on Cas's lower lip as there teeth clashed. Dean's free wondering hand glided up Cas's back slowly, sending shivers down Cas's spine as Dean cradled Cas's head closer to his. With cas's hands placed on Dean's front pant loops. Although Cas wasn't as experienced as Dean, he was a quick learner, mimicking little movements Dean did, lip tricks and what not. Cas tugged softly at Dean's lip, gaining a pleasurable soft moan and slight jerk from Dean. Finally breaking off, slight panting and desperation over them, not wanting to stop. Lips lightly swollen, little noticeable but not to bad, not enough for anyone else to notice. They peered into the others eyes needing more, but knowing Sam or Bobby would sure come by soon, and they were

"Hey I got a lead remember," Sam said popping his head in. Cas lightly licked then bit his lip than fallowed, feeling quite pleased same as Dean who tried his best not to show it. Even trying to ignore the satisfactory look Cas gave him out the door, but couldn't ignore how crimson his face was and tickled pink his ears were or the aching feeling for more that came from his pants.


	20. Chatty Bobby and Chuck's phone call

_**N/A:**** Sorry for long update.**_

* * *

"What do you got Sam?" Cas asked noticing the note.

"Our destination," Sam replied.

"Is that why it says come alone love Gabe?" Cas asked.

"Well... I ah... It's nothing," Sam said nervous as he looked for Bobby.

"When did Bobby kept dolls?" Dean said pointing to a pull string doll on the couch next to Bobby's beer.

"That's Bobby," Cas whispered.

"Nah just a doll of him," Dean said picking it up and pulled it's string.

"_Idjit_"

"Ha just like him," Dean laughed pulling the string again.

"_Balls_"

"I love this thing," pulling once more.

"_I'll kill you Dean_" Dean went wide eyed and dropped it.

"I hate that thing," He said as Sam picked Chatty Cathy Bobby up.

"This is strange, Bobby?" He asked pulling CCB's string.

"_Sam_"

"Holly shit, what happened?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel, he was here. I can sense it," Cas said glaring at Sam.

"Sam, would you like to share why he was here and your love letter from him?" Dean asked.

"No, Not really," Sam replied.

"Sammy..."

"Don't Sammy me!" Sam barked accidentally pulling the string.

"_Idjits_"

"Why was he here?" Cas asked quiet and worried.

"He wanted me to believe you two were... you know... Dating." Sam replied.

"Me, dating? Like a long term relationship? Sam you know better," Dean said.

"I know, I know Dean. I told him that, but you know Gabriel. Everything has to go his way or else. You guys aren't right."

"Of course not, your brothers what you call a "pig"." Cas said with Dean looking slight hurt.

"And he's a guy, dude." Dean added. "I wouldn't date him if we were last ones on Earth."

"_Oh_," Cas said too quiet to hear but Bobby.

"_Aw boo hoo_"

* * *

"Anyway... he's becoming a thorn in my side, I was thinking about treating him a listen." Sam said.

"Hold that thought Chuck is calling Dean's cell," Cas said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked looking at his caller I.D, Cas just shrugged.

"Chuck? Wh- what's up?" Dean asked knowing Chuck probably already about Dean and Cas.

"Is Sam there? I tried his cell no answer." Chuck replied frantic.

"Is this so important that you pacifically have to tell Sam?" Dean asked worried.

"Yes, and no it's not about your man love Dean. By the way, so saw it coming before I officially did ha." Chuck replied.

"You tell and I have guns, well you know how that ends," said Dean with a wicked curve in his smile.

"I know I know, Sam now please!" Chuck said at slight panic as Dean handed the phone over to Sam hoping it's not going to be something harmful. That's the thing he needs is his protective brother mood and or boyfriend going off.


	21. Outed

"What? No... No Chuck that's not true!" Sam said frustrated looking over at Dean, which made Dean worried.

"That doesn't make since... I don't care if you ship it, whatever that means, me and him?" Sam said quieter not for Dean to hear.

"Yeah you and Gabriel the Archangel like together. Apparently Cupid wants you together." Chuck said trying hard to explain.

"No, I'm not-"

"I know didn't stop them before."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked leaving the room leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"I'm not suppose to tell..." Chuck said frightened.

"_Chuck_..."

"I mean doesn't Dean flamboyant around Cas?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah so is Balthazar so... No! Really? My brother likes Cas in like a homoerotic way?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, don't say anything, I still wish to live," Chuck said.

"So I'm like tied to this magic piece of string to Gabriel now?" Sam asked trying to get the images of Destiel out of his head.

"Well not yet, obsessively. But it will happen Sam, just-" Chuck said Sam threw the phone across the room almost fitting Cas and Dean as they entered the room.

"I since you're angry," Cas said picking up the shattered phone and tried to put back together, no luck though.

"No, just great!" Said sarcastic.

"What did Chuck tell you?" Dean asked seriously.

"Nothin' just that Gabe's plan about red strings. Wow just great," Sam said throwing a chair.

"Woah calm the fuck down!" Dean yelled said grabbing Sam.

"I can't! Why didn't you tell me Castiel!" Sam said yelling in Cas' face.

"My apologies, but Dean said-"

"I don't care what he said, it involves me!" Sam barked.

"Sam! What is your problem?" Dean demanded.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Gabriel was trying to hook up with me?"

"He is?" Dean asked noticing Cas shuffling his feet. "You knew?"

"Gabriel said something about liking Sam, but I thought he was mocking me... I'm sorry." Cas said quite clearly upset.

"Why would he be mocking you?" Sam asked.

"Because I like Dean..." Cas replied pinkish making Dean turn crimson looking down.

"I know guys, would've figured it out eventually if Chuck didn't tell me already." Sam said running his fingers through his mane of hair.

"God dammit Chuck..." Dean said.

"What does God have to do with this?" Cas asked.

"Nothin' Cas it's a- whatever we're out," Dean said uncomfortable.

"How long Dean? I mean like how long have you liked-"

"Cas or guys?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Both I guess."

"_Guys, whole life and Cas after I stabbed him_," Dean smiled gaining a deep hug around his waist from Cas.

"Woah, lot to process," Sam said sitting down. "Okay so you're gay?"

"Bi Sammy, bi. but that's not the point." Dean said slightly twining his fingers with Cas'.

"Can you not, not do that?" Sam asked uncomfortable.

"Are you homophobic?" Dean asked a little hurt.


	22. Uncomfortably Awkward

"What? No... No Chuck that's not true!" Sam said frustrated looking over at Dean, which made Dean worried.

"That doesn't make since... I don't care if you ship it, whatever that means, me and him?" Sam said quieter not for Dean to hear.

"Yeah you and Gabriel the Archangel like together. Apparently Cupid wants you together." Chuck said trying hard to explain.

"No, I'm not-"

"I know didn't stop them before."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked leaving the room leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"I'm not suppose to tell..." Chuck said frightened.

"_Chuck_..."

"I mean doesn't Dean flamboyant around Cas?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah so is Balthazar so... No! Really? My brother likes Cas in like a homoerotic way?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, don't say anything, I still wish to live," Chuck said.

"So I'm like tied to this magic piece of string to Gabriel now?" Sam asked trying to get the images of Destiel out of his head.

"Well not yet, obsessively. But it will happen Sam, just-" Chuck said Sam threw the phone across the room almost fitting Cas and Dean as they entered the room.

"I since you're angry," Cas said picking up the shattered phone and tried to put back together, no luck though.

"No, just great!" Said sarcastic.

"What did Chuck tell you?" Dean asked seriously.

"Nothin' just that Gabe's plan about red strings. Wow just great," Sam said throwing a chair.

"Woah calm the fuck down!" Dean yelled said grabbing Sam.

"I can't! Why didn't you tell me Castiel!" Sam said yelling in Cas' face.

"My apologies, but Dean said-"

"I don't care what he said, it involves me!" Sam barked.

"Sam! What is your problem?" Dean demanded.

"Why didn't you guys tell me Gabriel was trying to hook up with me?"

"He is?" Dean asked noticing Cas shuffling his feet. "You knew?"

"Gabriel said something about liking Sam, but I thought he was mocking me... I'm sorry." Cas said quite clearly upset.

"Why would he be mocking you?" Sam asked.

"Because I like Dean..." Cas replied pinkish making Dean turn crimson looking down.

"I know guys, would've figured it out eventually if Chuck didn't tell me already." Sam said running his fingers through his mane of hair.

"God dammit Chuck..." Dean said.

"What does God have to do with this?" Cas asked.

"Nothin' Cas it's a- whatever we're out," Dean said uncomfortable.

"How long Dean? I mean like how long have you liked-"

"Cas or guys?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Both I guess."

"_Guys, whole life and Cas after I stabbed him_," Dean smiled gaining a deep hug around his waist from Cas.

"Woah, lot to process," Sam said sitting down. "Okay so you're gay?"

"Bi Sammy, bi. but that's not the point." Dean said slightly twining his fingers with Cas'.

"Can you not, not do that?" Sam asked uncomfortable.

"Are you homophobic?" Dean asked a little hurt.


	23. Random Acts

**Sorry for long update, was working on "Teary Green Eyes" and "Fault". But I'm back to the toys hehehe, and got some surprises in story in these next few chapters. This Chapter is dedicated to the funny and brilliant Misha Collins, happy Birthday (Aug. 20th) **

* * *

Gabriel smiled widely as he walked along a pathway of the victorian town, with a lollipop in in his mouth. Making weird things happen around him, like dancing flowers and talking pigeons, on purpose making a few little kids admire their surroundings. One Little girl in black curls with blue ribbons in her hair, ran out of the ice cream parlor, and tugged his shirt.

"Excuse me mister..." She said with big smile, he stopped and turned to look at her, he too smiled wide.

"Hello little person," he said taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"How- how are you doing that?" She asked with big blue eyes.

"How do I do what?" He asked going on his knees to be eye level.

"You are making the pretty flowers dance, I saw you do it!" How she spoke he could tell she was about 7.

"Oh that? Just a spoonful of sugar sweetie."

"Don't be silly, that's for nasty sicky stuff, medi- I don't know." She said sounding frustrated at how she spoke.

"Well anything can happen if you believe. What do you wish for?" He asked the cute little girl, she reminded him of Cas, and it warmed his heart.

"I wish my mom's cancer goes bye-bye." She told Gabriel, she reminded him of Cas, and it warmed his heart and also broke it.

He took a hard swallow. "Where's your mother?" He asked.

"She's inside," she said pointing to the ice cream parlor window. A nice looking woman early 30s sat with two little boys with brown and blonde hair.

"Those are my brothers, the blonde's name is Noah and the dark haired one's name is Gabriel." She said with a smile.

"What's you and your mother's name?" He asked with a bright expression.

"My name is Hanna, but momma calls me Anna. Her name is Mary..." She said following Gabe inside the ice cream shop.

"Hello Mary? I believe I found one of your curious adventurers."

"Anna! Thank you-"

"Gabriel."

"Thank you Gabriel, that was kind of you to bring her back inside."

"No prob. So Anna you take care of your brothers?"

She nods, he snapped his fingers and a stuff platypus appeared.

"Platy! How did you know I like them?" She asked.

"Lucky guess," Gabe said with Mary, Noah, and Gabriel looking at him at amazement. He made two more stuff animals appeared a lion and a giraffe.

"Now you Mary," he touched her forehead. She could her feathers flapping, he had cured her, and she knew it too.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Gabriel, they call me Gabriel," he said disappearing.

* * *

"Listen Gabe is a jackass, and a monster! Now he's trying to win me by fucking with the cupids. There is no way in hell Gabriel has a good heart..." Sam groaned in the car.


End file.
